


Masquerade（上）

by chasing630



Category: tdizlove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing630/pseuds/chasing630
Summary: 虚 假 的 成 年 调 情O O C 骚 话 练 习
Kudos: 4





	Masquerade（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 虚 假 的 成 年 调 情  
> O O C 骚 话 练 习

这太讽刺了。  
轰焦冻以为自己从不是会对做爱着急的人——这居然真的只是他以为。

事发突然，泰山崩于前面不改色的冰山帅哥，今晚面对他的地下恋人打出一句“我急了”。  
这不能怪他，要怪只能怪面前一刻不停散发魅力的……绿谷出久。  
今晚至少要把他含在嘴里吃三次，不然不解气，谁让他爱惨了绿谷的每幅样子。轰这样想着，把绿谷一手按在门板上，逮着人的嘴巴就啃。一开始绿谷闪躲得厉害，嘴没对准，轰打一下舌头，一路舔过他滑腻的脸部皮肤，最后把绿谷红润的唇一口吸进嘴里。  
软，还甜。是刚才他们分享过的口香糖味道。下一秒钟亲吻就变了味，绿谷情急之下咬了他的舌头。  
“……干什么，”轰咂咂嘴里的血味，他格外不开心，“很疼啊。”  
“轰君才是，今天很奇怪不是吗……”绿谷出久把他推远点，嘟起嘴巴来，“一进门就……”

“还不是因为你。”  
轰很罕见地进行了推诿行为：这事还真得怪绿谷出久。  
轰的秘书一如既往给他发来今日日程：拉票，宣讲，电视录像，直播签署禁欲宣言……  
停，轰走在路上脚下生风，不忘让秘书把话说清楚：最后一个是什么奇怪东西？  
您不知道吗？其实就是和绿谷议员一同去的一个采访，因为您二位在异性里呼声最高——  
好。轰挥挥手：到此为止。  
之后就和他没关系了，从听到绿谷这个名字的的那一瞬间，他就确定会接下这项工作，至于后面说什么都是在浪费时间。  
只可惜，他没了解这宣言为何，就已经被赶鸭子上架，以至于下午听见绿谷出久的发言时一脸茫然：

“社会太浮躁了可不好，确认关系后进行性行为也就罢了，可现在乱交的人太多了。我听说过Pornhub……天哪，天哪。看到里面很多标签，我……嗯，很震惊；联想到居高不下的强奸率……说实在的，我很替现在的女性们担心，甚至还有小部分男性。”  
“比如像绿谷先生您这样的？”主持人似乎有心调笑他。  
“这倒不太可能吧……我……是男人，呃，一点也没有那种气质、我是说，我也不是单身……”  
绿谷的目光不自觉往轰身上飘。轰在神游天外，耳朵只听得一句“不是单身”，张张嘴巴，顺坡下了：  
“他不是单身。”

说完他觉得不对，又补充一句来圆谎：“……他不是单身这件事连我都知道。”

“您二人关系真的很好，”主持人挂上笑容，“那想必轰先生对绿谷先生的伴侣也有所耳闻了……她也是你们一起来参加宣言签署的原因之一吗？”  
轰眯起眼睛。她？他们之间可没有一个“她”插足的余地。但情势所迫，轰焦冻和绿谷出久也不可能在这里曝光恋情……等等，曝光恋情？  
说到底，为什么绿谷出久会来签署这种东西？禁欲宣言……不就是不想做那档子事？  
……他不想吗？轰一瞬间愣住，绿谷原来不想吗？说实话这和他床上表现出来的完全不同——

“哦，是的，是的。”绿谷突然打起官腔，“您知道的，对，就是那样……我的，嗯，恋人……那可真是！说到底，我现在也不明白，为什么会在这种方面有这么大的胃口。恋人的信息？不好意思请允许我保密……”  
“……”  
轰的耳边什么都没剩下，他脑袋里的保险丝在听到“胃口”两字时就烧断了。他现在很想找个地方泄泄火，立刻，马上，把他的恋人按在墙板上再干一通。  
他在生气。很生气。

“……为什么会这么饥渴呢？你觉得呢，轰先生？”  
话题抛过来了——可你为什么要用那样一双无辜而心痛的眼睛？  
轰可不是上完床就会失忆的下半身动物。说实在的，绿谷出久被他操开了操熟了软软呻吟的模样，他每晚几乎都见得到，记忆犹新；半夜咕哝着好舒服甚至还会要他快点的那个人，不也是面前吐槽“饥渴”的这一位吗？  
逢场作戏，或者干脆就是在调戏。政客会含沙射影地讲一些事情，将事件定性为后一种的轰气不打一出来，点头道：“也许他们应该多读点书。或者，锻炼。”  
“比如健身？”绿谷的笑容僵住了，“我老早就听说过轰议员的身材很好——有八块腹肌。”  
“是啊，是啊，”轰差点为这种刻意拿捏的强调咬碎整口牙。  
他一字一顿地说：“……谢谢夸奖。”

“摸摸？”晚上的轰擒住绿谷的手，“轰议员‘引以为豪’的八块腹肌。”  
绿谷挣扎起来，仿佛要被轰的腹肌烫到：“我……”  
“是在抱怨吗？”  
绿谷慌了：“什么……？”  
轰把僵硬的人按实在墙上：“我自以为很克制，会在床上那样对你……至少八成，都是因为你的煽动，绿谷。”  
绿谷出久在责难逃。他的唾液，黏腻的喘息，止不住的眼泪，和在性事过程中逐渐蒸腾全身的粉，无一例外都是轰焦冻眼里最上等的催情剂——让他愿意心甘情愿再往套里捐一次精的那种。  
“你要知道，”轰说，“我忍不了。你说一句‘还要’，我就能让你多射一次。”  
红透耳根的绿谷支支吾吾：“那、那‘不要’呢？”  
“要看情况。但如果是今晚，我想应该是……”  
轰想了想，凑到绿谷耳边：

“……再射一次。”

轰焦冻舔过嘴角。  
精液的味道自然不会好，可今天他急了，就想看绿谷出久招架不住的样子。  
被口出来的绿发青年，这会躺在绒毛地毯上目光发直。他们几周前刚给这个家添置的可怜地毯，已经因为他的体液而结出几个硬块来。轰对此不在意，打着“家具就是要用”的旗号，经常性拉着绿谷出久在毛绒地毯上开发新花样。  
他才不会告诉绿谷，执着于地毯的原因，只是绿谷有一次在上面被他做到迷糊，带着泣音说绒毛搔刮在身上又痒又爽，喜欢。

轰会记住所有让绿谷出久在做爱时感觉舒服的东西。  
青年面皮薄，总是不愿意展开自己；轰孜孜不倦地抱了他这么多年，绿谷出久终于会在偶尔被他操到失智时，不小心说出一些喜爱来。  
喜欢正面，因为可以抱可以亲也可以看到脸；但背入也不差，被掰过去亲吻的时候意外的好像久旱逢甘霖。喜欢给轰口，因为能看到青年因为他变得性感的模样；但被口也蛮好，因为轰的嘴里实在舒服得厉害。  
绿谷出久的喜爱似乎很广泛，不如说因为是轰焦冻，所以他全都喜欢；可细想，又有些两极分化的意味——

喜欢温柔的轰……会不会对应着也会喜欢他失控粗暴的模样？

“……所以、我说了……啊！”  
绿谷重重地喘息着。刚交代完的青年第二次伸手才能从地毯上坐起身——第一次时他手一软又跌回毛绒里，整个人噫地尖叫一声，闭紧眼睛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“这块地毯真的太糟了……总感觉要陷进里面去。”  
陷进里面。轰凑上去吻他：“陷进哪里？地毯……还是‘这档子事’？”  
绿谷低下头，复述一遍：“地毯和‘这档子事’，都是的……唔，又被轰君带跑……听我讲啦！”

轰绕到绿谷身后充当人形靠垫，顺手把人抱进怀里：“嗯。”  
“这个宣言很重要，为了保障弱势群体的利益，当然要选女性人气高的议员陪我一起……想来想去就只有轰君了。”绿谷絮絮叨叨地讲，“很重要，轰君也明白的……”  
“这我当然知道……”  
“那你……”  
“嘘。”  
轰摸摸鼻子，去解绿谷的西装。他替人解领带的动作过于慢也过于煽情，一双手绕到绿谷出久的胸口，一边抽开细长一边伸手揉捏绿谷的胸肌。青年闷哼一声抓住他的手：那太糟糕了，如果轰还没插进来他已经射了两次的话。  
“不准提前摸。”绿发青年又红了耳垂。  
他的西装被轰丢飞了，仅有的白衬衫，扣子也开到胸口之下。和轰在一起之后，绿谷出久习惯买大一号的衬衫，以满足轰焦冻那些留一件衬衫做的小心思——把板板正正的人剥到衣不蔽体，可最后一块遮羞布还在，这是种欲拒还迎的浪漫；换言之，如果上来就是光着的，反而缺了点滋味。绿谷深谙这道理，第一次和轰做爱时，他发现自己的羞涩竟成了栓住对方的小花招；做到现在，就只是热恋者间的情趣了。  
虽然他容易害羞是天生的，可轰很吃这一套，他何乐而不为？

政客是为达目的不择手段的……他们都一样。

就像轰焦冻最后也和绿谷出久一样在禁欲宣言上签下了自己的名字，可他心里对这种一杆子打死所有性事的行为不能苟同：  
对不该起欲的对象自然不能欲，可对该欲的对象，不得不起欲望才好。Sex应该用来尽情表达和赞颂已经承诺过的爱情。

想到什么就和绿谷说什么是属于轰的职业素养：“但我比较在意你抱怨恋人的那部分。”  
轰解开裤链，边庆幸他在给绿谷口交的同时已经替他进行了扩张，边急火火将绿谷出久往他硬得发疼的东西上按。绿谷挣扎几下，见无法从轰的桎梏里逃脱，也便随他去了，轻叹一声，便将轰的阴茎一口气吞下去大半。  
他们已经不是小孩子了。  
“在意……什么？”绿谷被突然的插入刺激到眼前发花，他眨了几下眼睛，“我……说了什么？”  
“具体的不记得了。”  
轰掐着绿谷的腰往下按，润滑液发出粘腻水声，伴随绿谷出久一连串的“啊啊等一等”，一起灌进他耳朵里。轰也被夹得厉害，绿谷的里面总是很紧，他顶着发麻的头皮回忆：“大概是……你说你的恋人胃口很大。”

“……嗯……”  
绿谷扬起颈子。轰不知道青年有没有在听，或是干脆已经极快地沉沦进快感里。他在绿谷的背后轻吻，把绿发男人摸得发笑：“轰君……好痒啊。”  
“你在听吗？”轰于是问，“我有胃口很大吗？”  
绿谷顿下片刻，似乎有些茫然：“……有吗？”  
“在床上。”  
“……有吧。”绿谷点了点头，果不其然被又开始往里挤的轰吓到，“诶、等等！”

“原来……那不是喜欢？”  
轰边顶边问，他对自己还挺自信的——size也好持久力也好，没想到得到绿谷“你要太多了”的口头回应，他一时间有些受挫。  
轰把人松开，慢慢躺回地毯上去：“是我得意忘形了吗。”  
“……诶？”  
绿谷在原地坐着，半天身体里没动静；后穴又涨又酸涩。身上热度开始急剧消退，他这才想起回头看一眼轰的情况。不看不要紧，一看他差点软了：“轰、轰君？”

轰躺在地上目死：“我还以为绿谷平时说舒服就是希望我多给你一些的……或者你只是在演给我看，是我会错了意。”  
“不会啊……”绿谷说着，自己慢慢扭动腰肢，“的确很舒服……轰君不舒服吗？”  
“就是因为太舒服了，所以才想拉着你一直做下去……”  
轰望着天花板低语：“可绿谷不喜欢，甚至还嫌我胃口大。我们不是说好，有什么事都要说出来吗？”

“没……我没有不喜欢……”  
绿谷出久有点怵，刚才的一瞬间他恐慌地察觉到，埋在他身体里的器物开始垂头丧气——这是这么多年从来没有出现过的事！  
白天……白天他说了什么？面对其他人时，职业让他的嘴里必须跑些火车；可面对轰焦冻，绿谷出久从来没有说过一句假话，他可以对天发誓他没有一刻嫌弃他和轰焦冻的灵肉交融……不如说他简直没法想象，没了轰不知疲倦的索要，他会欲求不满到什么程度。  
……唔哇，这是什么，好色情……他怎么会变成这种样子，这明明都是轰焦冻的错。

绿谷一阵脑袋发烫。  
职业也要求他必须比其他人想得更远些，他也擅长发散思维；但这技能在思考“恋人是不是对自己产生厌烦”时并不是好东西，它下一秒就让绿谷出久抬起脚，又慢又勉强地撑起被情欲泡软的身子，含着轰焦冻的东西转过身来。  
一百八十度的半圈差点要了绿谷的命，轰的那根东西碾平了他后穴里的每一个角落。转到尽头时，顶端擦过他的前列腺埋藏地，瞬间腿软的绿谷出久几乎是跪在了轰的面前，咬着嘴唇颤抖。  
“我没有、我没有觉得多……轰君……那个……”

他见轰神色阴郁没有动的想法，穴内又被蹭得很有感觉，只得慢慢抬腰开始自己动；正面骑乘位总让绿谷出久感觉要臊掉一层皮，轰只消稍稍抬眼，就可以把他整具身体包括面前颤巍巍挺起来的阴茎一起收进眼底，想到这里的绿谷连忙扯了一把自己身上半遮半掩的衬衣。可特殊情况，他顾不得那么多，只能咬着嘴唇撑着轰的胸腹，抬臀吞吐男人的器物。  
还是碰到了腹肌啊——绿谷轻轻用指腹摸过轰腰间的每一道痕迹。至少腹肌那条是实打实的夸赞，即便他自己也不差，可绿谷还是羡慕极了轰肩宽腰窄毫无赘肉的身材。  
多少年练成的身体，现在被他骑了……这个说法看起来也没什么错，总之是赚到。  
绿谷出久完全没意识到，奔三的他前面尚未毕业，倒是早把后面丢了，还丢得心满意足的。他在渐入佳境，喘叫一声比一声甜腻，尾音甚至和唇角一起扬起来，许久后才意识到轰焦冻的东西在他身体里重新涨起，甚至比刚才的勃起只有过之而无不及。

“轰君……怎么还不动……”  
绿谷一手捏上自己的阴茎上下撸动起来，过量的快感让他的腰有些酸了；不知是不是错觉，他坐到底的时候总感觉轰在下面悄悄顶他，他索性开了麦开始调戏：“又不是、只有我自己爽……轰君不是也很……诶……”  
轰的手不知何时攀到绿谷的腰间，现在用了点力气在上面捏下痕迹；不知道为什么，轰的脸似乎更黑了。绿谷不知哪里惹到了对方，只能忍住想射的欲望继续卖力：“轰君、轰君，你动一动……喜欢的，我喜欢的——”

轰半支起身子，忽然将指尖探进绿谷的嘴里。手指撬开绿谷的齿关，青年还在茫然，直到下一秒钟被轰一下子捅到深处，才想起来睁大眼睛含着轰的手指喘叫。  
“——！”  
他说不出话来，轰焦冻捏住了他的软舌，让他只能边被操弄边无声地滴下口涎来。轰从来没有这样对他过，绿谷出久没被顶几下就全身哆嗦，用一双湿了的眼睛看面前的人。  
轰不知什么时候笑了。青年好像根本不担心会被绿谷咬破手指，一下比一下顶得用力。绿谷猛地仰起头来，他被突然过量的快感骇得厉害，现在酸软的身子还在不断向他传达舒服的信号。轰又快又深地顶撞，他无法言语，只能被动承受；绿谷用僵硬的舌头舔着轰的手指，这是他仅能完成的讨好了。

可耳畔传来轰带着可怕笑意的话：“不愧是绿谷，上下两张嘴都很厉害……”  
……怎么……  
“不过它们说的话是不是不太一样？白天说不要那么多的是上面这张，下面这张欢迎得厉害。”  
轰君……  
轰焦冻抽出手指，把绿谷流了他一手的唾液尽数抹上他的阴茎。手指滚烫粘腻，绿谷出久没想到他会这样做，忍不住拼命挣扎。这一下可是爽了轰焦冻，他闷哼一声，绿谷的里面因为他的反抗而柔软地蠕动着，不知是要把他挤出去还是吸得更紧。他双手捏住绿谷撑在他腹间的手腕，盯着绿谷茫然失措的眸子：  
“知道吗，你的下面……刚刚还在湿漉漉的吻我。”

“……！”  
绿谷出久差点直接射出来。  
怎么能……轰怎么能……这话怎么能从轰焦冻的嘴里吐出来？黄过头了，他甚至以为面前正在操弄他的这位，其实是轰焦冻的分身灵，不然他怎么能准确地说出轰焦冻永远也说不出的东西？  
可不得不说这些句子实际让绿谷极为受用，羞涩太多了就成了鞭笞，让他爽的同时滋生出许多愧疚——明明不是他的错，可歉意还是在将他淹没；毕竟这“分身灵”状态是被绿谷出久这个人逼出来的。他又被顶一下，闭紧眼睛喘叫：  
“轰君……不要、不要……”  
“不要？”  
“唔……”他怎么会忘了轰的话，说一声不要就让他再射一次，“那个、我不是……嗯、那个意思……我……没有觉得、轰君要得太多——嗯呀！”

轰放慢速度，给了眼前发黑的绿谷一个滚烫的吻：“所以？”  
“所以……”  
这有什么好所以的。绿谷出久想不明白，可轰焦冻有的是办法让他想明白，比如用物理办法让绿谷出久无法高潮：拿手指替他堵住铃口。这下绿谷整个人都哆嗦起来，轰堵前面也不会好好替他堵，带着薄茧的指腹正在顶端磨蹭，摸得绿谷浑身发抖，下面更是酸得厉害；可他要去了，阴茎的刺激不够量，再屏息感受，轰的后面也不再动了——  
这是要逼他读懂轰焦冻的心！不然绿谷出久今天非要被轰折磨死在床上不可！  
一片混沌的大脑勉强运转着，绿谷出久眼前一片雾蒙蒙的，只能柔软地挺着腰将自己往轰的手里送。  
他被折磨得有些想哭了：“提示、一点……不行了……”

轰眨眨眼睛，说实在的，他内心很爽，可还要冷着脸。这是他很少见到的绿谷的模样，自然要多看一会儿。  
“我生气了，”他说，“绿谷，你欠我一句……”  
小孩子脾气。  
绿谷出久整个人宣告投降，他拿轰焦冻没办法。生气就要先道歉再哄，这是他们达成共识的事情。至于哄的话，这种情况下就靠他自己动了。他慢慢地挺起腰，极力忍住自己下一刻就要掉出的眼泪，感受着因为他自己的抬胯和下坐又开始刺激他全身的舒畅感。  
果然还是要靠后面啊……  
“……对、对不起……”  
绿谷的眼前一片模糊，小声的低语变得越来越大：对不起，对不起，真的对不起，不是故意的，以后再也不会了。他知道轰这人平时其实大度，不如说他根本不在乎；唯一一个在乎的人就是绿谷出久，而绿谷出久的一言一行都会给他带来极大的快慰或是伤害。晚上的自己属于轰一个人，轰本以为他们之间的性事已是不需要言语的默契，谁料绿谷出久一句台面话反而把人伤得不轻。  
早说清楚就好了啊——绿谷心想。真的是小孩子脾气，憋在心里不问不说，还要靠做一些这样不像轰的事来发泄。

轰小心试探着上顶，绿谷仿佛抓住救命稻草一样，抓准机会叫出声来：“啊啊、轰君……！”  
轰红了脸，问他：“舒不舒服？”  
“舒服……”  
“喜不喜欢我和我的东西？”  
绿谷低下头，这简直是羞耻play：“喜、喜欢……”  
“我……胃口很大吗？”  
“……不、不大……”  
绿谷出久自暴自弃地在轰焦冻鼓励的目光中连词成句：“很舒服……我、很喜欢很喜欢轰君——你胃口并不大……所以……怎么做都可以！哈……哈啊——！”

轰并没松开前面，只是绿谷靠后穴高潮了。  
他闭紧眼睛轻哼，后背细细密密地颤抖，什么也没射出来却爽得不能自已，大口喘息几次后，绿谷出久大脑一片空白地落进轰焦冻准备好的怀抱里。

“太过分了，”他眨了许久眼睛，才委屈地嘟起嘴来，“……焦冻。”

tbc


End file.
